Inner Wolf
by Jwolf98
Summary: What would happen if there was someone else with Megan and the soldiers at the home of the werewolf family? What if he was Megan's friend and there was a more dangerous threat than the werewolves? Rated M to be safe.


Inner Wolf

Chapter 1: Soldiers

"Master, I hear Megan coming back," said a black male werewolf pup with bright blue eyes.

"Adalwolf, what did I tell you about calling me Master?" asks the Master, looking out the kitchen window. He is a twenty-three year old American, though he looks around seventeen, with dark brown curly hair with brown eyes and is white as a ghost. On the right palm of his hand, he has a bright blue mark shape as wolf's paw print. He is a werewolf and can change at will.

"That I should call you by your real name," answers Adalwolf. "Master…Jordan…how come you don't like being called Master?"

"Because it makes me feel like I'm treating you like a slave, and I'm nobody's master. And looks like Megan has brought some company; soldiers."

"I want to see! I want to see!" Adalwolf says with excitement, wagging his little tail, jumping up and down.

"No, they'll see you," Jordan said, moving away from the window. "They have guns."

Adalwolf stops jumping up and down and frowns at Jordan. "What are guns?"

"Um…something that can hurt you," he said slowly. "Go hide now, Adalwolf."

"But Master-"

Jordan looks at the pup.

"I meant Jordan. I have the ability to turn into a wolf. So I really don't have to hide."

"Doesn't matter," said Jordan. "Now, go hide."

"How come Sam doesn't hide?"

"Just _go _hide!"

Hurt, but obeying, Adalwolf runs upstairs and hides in a room. Sam barks as there was a knock the front door.

"Hello?" Megan called, knocking.

"Sam, stay," Jordan said as he walks towards the door and, making his mark invisible, opens it. "Megan, hey," he smiles. He sees Cooper next to her. "Hello, who are you?"

"Name's Cooper," he said, looking at the trees, looking for the werewolves that attack them. He looks at Jordan. "May we come in?"

"Come on right in."

Jordan steps aside and Cooper walks in, followed by an unharmed Sarge, Spoon, Joe, Terry, a bandaged up Ryan…and Bruce. Jordan's and Ryan's eyes met. They stare at each other for a moment before Ryan follows the others into the kitchen. Jordan slowly closes the door and walks into the kitchen.

"Is there a telephone here?" Cooper asks Megan and Jordan. He, Jordan, stands next to Megan.

"What? No," Megan said.

Terry gets the red pot from the stove and puts some food from it on a plate.

"Wait, you just can't help yourself," Megan said to him.

"Miss, I don't know what attack us back there, but I'm bloody starving. Can't help yourself," Terry said to her before eating. After a moment, he says, "Looks like pork."

"Well, leave some for us to eat," Spoon said.

Cooper looks at Megan as he sits down at the table. "I thought you said you have some friends that live here."

"I do, but I have no idea where they can be," she lied. "But he's one of my friends." She points at Jordan.

Cooper looks at Jordan. "Do you know where your friends are?"

"_She _is my only friend. I'm not a friend of her friends for very few good reasons. And I just got back here about twenty minutes after my," he looks at Megan, "'run'. There wasn't anybody here when I got back." He was telling the truth.

Megan takes off her hat.

"Do you know where the nearest population center is?" Cooper asks them.

"You mean a town?" asks Megan. "There's Fort William, but it's a four hour drive to back where we just came."

"Whatever was chasing all of you, I suggest you get to Fort William," Jordan said. "I know someone who encounter these things one night and almost got killed. But he made it out unharmed."

"Well, we aren't afraid of these things, kid" Sarge said. "But he's right; we should get to Fort William."

"I'll stay here," Jordan said. "If I come along, I'm pretty sure not all of us will fit in her car."

"Well, alright then," Sarge said he gets up from the table. "Cooper and Spoon, you two come with me outside. Everyone else stay here while we pull up the car."

As the three soldiers leave, Jordan felt light-headed. Megan looks at him and asks, "Jordan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just," his head starts to throb with pain, "need to go to the bathroom."

He quickly heads upstairs, pain pounding his head every single minute. He walks to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He looks in the mirror. He shuts his eyes close as he hears a cold raspy voice inside his mind.

"_Every human being is born with it. What is it?" _

Jordan's head throbs with pain as he grips on his hair. He could hear the cold raspy voice again.

"_Every human being is born with it. What is it?"_

"I don't know," Jordan said in no one in particular.

"_The answer is two words…" _

Jordan's felt the pain and the throbbing ebbing. He turns on the sink and splashes cold water on his face for a minute before turning it off and drying his face with a towel.

_Jordan, what happened? _Adalwolf asks in his head. _I could feel that you were in pain. _

_It's nothing, Adalwolf. Where are you hiding? _

_In Megan's room_, the pup said.

_Alright, stay there until I tell you that you can come out. _

As Jordan opens the bathroom door, he heard gunfire and then there was an explosion and Sarge, Cooper, and Spoon ran in and shut the door behind them.

"That was my car!" he heard Megan shout as the rest of the soldiers came to where Sarge, Cooper, and Spoon are.

As he reaches the top staircase, he sees that Ryan is sitting at the bottom of the staircase. There then was a bang on the door as the werewolves try to get in. Cooper and Spoon use their weight to prevent the werewolves from getting in. Cooper then locks the door, opens the composite, and fires his gun.

_What are the loud sounds? _Adalwolf asks.

_Nothing, Adalwolf_, Jordan said in the pup's mind. _Just stay where you are. _

"You," he said to Ryan, "mind moving so I come downstairs?"

"Make me," Ryan said calmly.

Sam then comes into the room and starts to bark at Ryan.

"Sam, stop barking," snapped Megan.

"Shut the dog up," Ryan said.

But the dog just kept on barking at the captain. A minute later, Ryan, annoyed, looks at Terry and says, "Give me your gun."

"Why?" Terry asks. He looks sick all of a sudden.

"Just give the gun, damn it! That's an order!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan, shut up!" Cooper barked, reloading.

"Give me the damn gun, you shit! That's an order!"

"I don't take orders from _you_-"

"Give me the fucking gun!"

Jordan frowns as Terry hands the captain his gun, wondering why Ryan would want Terry's weapon. His eyes went wide as he realized what Ryan was about to do.

Ryan aims the gun at Sam, who is still barking at him. "Stupid, annoying worthless mutt," he whispers.

Jordan hurries down the stairs. "Don't you even dare think about shooting him-"

Terry suddenly vomits on Ryan as he pulls the trigger, messing up his shot, shooting Sam in the side instead in the face. The Border collie yelps in pain as he falls to the floor, bleeding. The werewolves had stop attacking now.

"_Sam!_" Megan screamed, tears filling her eyes. "Jordan, come help me!"

"That's bloody marvelous," Ryan said calmly to Terry, standing up. He looks at him and grips on Terry. In rage, Jordan moves Ryan out of the way roughly. He bends down next to Megan, who has tears running down her face. Jordan takes off his gray jacket and slowly, and gently, puts it on Sam's bullet wound.

"What's the big deal?" asks Ryan. "It's just a _dog_. It's a worthless creature."

"You bloody fucking bastard!" Spoon yelled. "The hell is wrong with you?! Huh?! Shooting a dog is just sick, Ryan!"

Cooper glares at Ryan. "Youare just plain damn careless-"

"Will all of you just shut up?!" Ryan yells. He looks at Megan and Jordan. "Where's the bathroom?" When neither of them answers him, he starts to head upstairs. "I'll find it myself then."

Sarge follows him and grips on his arm. "You're not going anywhere."

"Get your hand off of me!" snarled Ryan, breaking away from Sarge's grip. He then continues making his way upstairs. "It's just a damn dog," he mutters his breath.

Jordan looks at Spoon. "On the left side of the stove, there's a cabinet that can help Sam. There are some bandages in the cabinet. Go get them, now!"

Spoon hurries to the kitchen as Jordan looks back at Sam. "You're going to be okay, boy." After ten seconds have passed, he shouts, "Hurry up with those bandages, mate!"


End file.
